Silver Bodies
by AwesomeZombieSlayerGRL
Summary: A group of vampire hunters are at war with Silvers, feral vamps with an endless appetite for blood. While the hunters' numbers have lessened over the years, the Silvers have grown & are outnumbering the hunters 3 to 1. They have grown bolder & will soon hit the hunters' HQ if the hunters don't act quickly. They need to get to the bottom of the Silver population before it's too late


Ch. 1

The smell of falling leaves and cold fall air lingered over the small neighborhood called Village Suites. Pumpkins lined the sidewalks of the houses down the streets, meticulously carved and lighted. Spiders dangled on cotton webs and black cats crouched behind bushes ready to pounce on unsuspecting guests. Kids were ushered inside, bags and tummies full of sweet candies from their neighbors, as night fell and darker demons crept out to play. A quiet hush floated over the community as a couple strode down one street. A pumpkin candle sputtered in the wake of a light breeze as they continued to walk. Both were dressed in different shades of black. Dark cloaks drifted along behind them in the breeze as they walked. Both wore dark black pants, tank shirts, and combat boots. The only thing that differed in their clothing was that the woman wore a deep colored maroon tank while the man wore black. Their hoods were drawn up to cover their faces.

On the man's belt rode what looked like the hilt to a katana and on his back a crossbow. The woman carried a quiver of arrows, two short swords, and a bow in her hand. The other was clasped in the man's. Both wore masks. The breeze suddenly died down and leaves in a nearby tree rustled.

"Is it my turn or yours?" the woman asked, a mezzo-soprano.

"Mine I believe," replied the man in a deep tenor.

They stopped as the man faced the tree whose leaves still quivered and aimed the crossbow at its branches. The leaves shook harder.

"Get ready," he said to his partner who nocked an arrow in her own bow. Something silvery gray shot out from the branches and the man loosed his arrow. The arrow embedded itself in the shoulder of the creature. The man swore at his mistake and was about to unsheathe his sword when the creature fell to its knees before him with an arrow embedded in the back of its head.

It landed with a soft thud at the man's feet. He looked up and gave his partner a look.

"I had it in control," he said. The woman cocked her head to the side.

"Did you not see what it had in its hand?" she asked. The man's blank faced stare answered her question. She nudged the creature's left hand. It instantly closed on her foot. She hardly flinched. She shook her boot loose and kicked the hand away. Underneath the hand was a foot long stake.

"I thought those things couldn't touch wood," the man said.

"It must've have adapted. Immunity built up over long time exposure. Like us. Although a stake to the heart would still kill us." She kicked the stake away from the body in case the creature decided to get back up.

"Call Imi and get her and Demos here to burn it. Somewhere discreetly. Not like last time," the woman ordered. Her partner pulled out a phone and dialed quickly. He hung up not too long after.

"Said they'll be here in twenty minutes," the man announced.

"How many has this been now? Ten?"

"Think so. Worries me that they're getting bolder."

"No kidding. We need more recruits. Our numbers are getting fewer. Resources are already strained as it is." A sudden rush of air and a shriek in a nearby house alerted the two that their job was not yet over.

"Make that eleven. Shit. How the hell did it get past us?" he asked.

"Focus on that later. Let's take this one down before more show up!" They raced towards the house just as a woman ran out. On her neck were two tiny red pinpricks. She was screaming and yelling incoherently.

The cloaked woman took hold of the frantic citizen.

"Keep calm. All will be settled," she said as she waved her hand over the woman's face. Her knees buckled as she went slack. The cloaked woman laid a hand on the other woman's neck and white light flickered over the area.

"Virus hasn't set in yet," she announced as her partner headed into the house, "I'll draw what's left out and take her back inside." He nodded and loaded his crossbow in time to shoot another creature in the head. His partner held the sleeping woman in her arms and walked back over to the house. Luckily the creature hadn't done any irreparable damage to the home. The hooded woman laid the home owner down on her couch. The pinpricks on her neck were nearly gone. All that would linger in her memory would be faded memories that she would mistake for the remnants of a horrible nightmare. Although, she will remain paranoid for a few days. The eyes of those creatures were hard to forget, despite the efforts of the opposing party.

"I'll get Harry and Fiona over here so they can watch the neighborhood the next couple days," the man said.

"Sounds good. I'm ready to go home now. You sens any more nearby?"

The man froze for a moment, closing his eyes and letting his senses stretch out over the houses.

"No," he replied after a few seconds.

"Good. Let's go home. We'll give our reports as soon as we get in and then we can hit the Mess."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two strolled off after another once over of the place. The two bodies were hidden in plain site where Imi and Demos could find and burn them. Harry and Fiona would be there momentarily.


End file.
